<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running away by Eatgreass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733727">Running away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass'>Eatgreass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice Isn't Dead (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Written like a phone call, becuase when I love mabel and aid at the same time i mix them, just softness and love, softness and love :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I  love you, Alice.<br/>I love you, Keisha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Keisha | The Narrator (Alice Isn't Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I  love you, Alice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Keisha. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I know you’re not there. You’re nothing more than a face on a screen, a voice through a phone that will never answer me back, and if you are listening to these- if the voicemail inbox never fills up- then fuck you for that. Fuck you for pretending to be dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m keeping you safe, Keisha. You shouldn’t have to face what’s out there, and if I was alive, it would come for you. So this is for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listen Alice, if you just gave me something- some sort of message instead of hiding and treating this like a g-ddam action movie, this would all be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like that. It’s not like that, because the things that smell like rot and fear the parts of us they can’t understand, they’re hunting me. It hurts me to leave you here, and it hurts to watch your pain and anguish over me, but it’s not selfish. They’ll hunt you if they catch a whiff of my scent on you, and so even though it hurts more than a dagger in the gut to leave you alone, I’d rather see you alone than dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m an adult woman, let me make choices, Alice. Let me see you pack up the bag and drive away in the new honda sudan we just bought because the blue was lovely, and let me watch the steam disappear in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I wonder how badly I misjudged you. I wonder what I saw in you, because you didn’t have the courage to tell me outright that you were leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe you’re dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think that would hurt less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get to leave me without an explanation, that’s your right, and you get to leave me without telling me where you're going, and that’s alright too, but it’s not fair to leave me before I know whether you’re alive or dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I am a coward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe you are Alice- maybe you’re worse than me, and my hands shake when I answer the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re a coward and a fool, and I love you more than heaven, and earth, and stars, and everything that lives up there in the ether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keisha. Keisha. Keisha. I love you. I love to say your name, love the way it feels on my tongue and the way you taste on my tongue. I love every inch of you and I want, more desperately than anything, to hold you again. You don’t owe me that, but g-d, I want to see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want to see you again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s the deal. A woman lets you know she’s there, and in turn, you rest with that and never come back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s the deal. I love you, Alice, and I will search the ends of the earth for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s the deal. I’m running away from </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, Keisha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here’s the deal. I will find you, whether or not you want to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not fair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t get to find me if I don’t want to be found.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t care. I’ll search the stars and the plains and the world for you because I love you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me by leaving, then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have any of y'all listened to Bedtime stories from hell? Its really nice and soothing, 10/10 recommend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>